Miraculous: Web of Lies
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: it's early morning, Chat has been fighting a strong Akuma all nit, and with Ladybug a no show, he has to face them alone. little does he know that Ladybug has a surprise for him that will turn thier relationship upside down. Chat/Ladubug, Maridrien
1. chapter 1

It was early morning when a blast was heard and a black cat went flying through the air. He had been fighting an Akuma all night but he didnt know who or what the Akuma was. He didnt even know where Ladybug was, however it was getting harder and harder without his partner.

"Whats the matter Kitty cat? Getting to be too much?" She asked "Well get used to it. Lady Fortune is here to stay." She told him finally telling him her name.

"Lady...Fortune?! What have you done with Ladybug?!" He shouted realizing that she couldn't be his lady.

she laughed "gone, dead, she was nothing" Lady Fortune hissed to the cat.

"That's a lie she was something! What did you do?!"

"I replaced her" she hissed "I'm the better one"

"LAIR!" he shouted.

"WHY WOULD I LIE!?" she screamed back at him

"You aren't her! You cant be!" He said shaking his head.

"Take a goooood look cat." she hissed

He shook his head and back to a corner. "N-no...w-why?! Why would you sink that low?!"

"oh cat I have never been so high" she smirked "you have no idea"

"Lair!" He hissed. "You were always helping others!"

"those people were pathetic just like that bitch of a designer was"

"Designer? W-who are you talking about?"

"Why the hell should I tell you. she was trash anyway" she snapped starting to walk over to him

"NO! Ladybug never thought of anyone as trash...except for the liar Lila and Chloe...

"That's a lie too you cat" she smirked "she thought of herself as trash, and she was right."

"No!" He shouted as she pushed him against the wall and grabbed his neck.

"Yes. she. was. she was weak. she was just a whore who couldn't do anything." she laughed

"N-no..." he wheezed out.

she held firm "she is gone" she hissed

"N-no l-lady..." he passed out and she smiled grabbing his ring off his finger detransforming him and revealing who he was.

She froze...i-it was Adrien. her Adrien. The sweet kind love she sat behind in class. She started at him and tears fell. S-she hurt him. she hurt Adrien. Marinette fought back against the akuma. Her heart was burning. and beating rapidly. "G-get out!" she screamed to the voice in her head.

"Bring me the miraculous!" Shouted Hawk moth. He couldn't believe that his son was Chat Noir after all.

"NO!" she screamed. clenching her heart she fell to the floor. she slipped the ring back on him and tried to wake him up "C-CHAT!" she screamed

Chat groaned and slowly came too, to see Lady Fortune fighting off the Akuma. "Wha..."

"R-RUN!" she screamed contorting on the floor form pain.

"N-no I can't leave you milady..."

"GO!" she screamed "S-SAVE Y-YOURSELF!

"N-NO!" He grabbed her and held her close "Just fight it...please...where is it?"

"m-make it stop" she sobbed holding her heart

"Where is your Akuma?!" He asked again.

she looked up into his eyes "k-kill me" she begged

"N-No...i-i cant..." he said realizing where her Akuma was, but he wouldnt be able to fix it unless he took...

"P-please" she begged

"I-I'm sorry..." he sobbed and actived his cataclysm and hit her heart.

She smiled and reached up to him reaching for him face "I-I love y..." she turned to dust in his arms her earrings clicking to the floor and the akuma flying out. Tears flowed as he shattered the black butterfly. Then took her earrings and still wearing his ring put them on and his suit went silver like his ring normally did. He called on a cure setting everything back to normal, but... Marinette did not reappear.


	2. chapter 2

He called on a cure setting everything back to normal, but... Marinette did not reappear. little did he know she reappeared in the hospital. where she was in a coma. "n-no..." he collapsed to the ground and sobbed. The earrings did not leave him though. they stayed. Marinette was rushed back and taken care of. she was in her hospital room safe and sound. Chat curled in a ball and stayed there he just killed the love of his life.

 _Just then soft soothing arms wrapped around him "She's alive Adrien."_

Chat felt the arms but when he looked around he didn't see anyone. "W-who's t-there?!" He asked his tears stained on his face. a soft blue light formed around him. It was his mother

" _its me baby" she cooed softly and Adrien stared._

"M-mother...?!" he asked as fresh tears formed. she nodded and pulled him close

" _yes adrien. Its me."_

"I-I though you were..."

" _I-I don't know where I am honey. I don't know if I'm alive, but Marinette is"_

"B-but s-she isn't...w-where is she?!"

" _the hospital" she cooed softly_

Adrien nodded and got up. "I-ill find you..." he promised

 _She stood up and looked into his eyes wiping a tear from his face "your so handsome" she said softly_

 _"_ thank you momma..."

" _for what?" she asked with a smile_

"Saving me..." he muttered.

" _I didn't save you love"_

"You did...because I was going to..."

 _Emilie's eyes went wide "Oh baby. Adrien honey don't even think about it. please"_

"I...I couldn't live without her..." he cried.

" _You wont have to. but Adrien you have to promise me something" she said wiping his face and pulling him in._

"What?"

" _Don't ever think about doing that again. your life is priceless" he nodded but knew that if she didnt make it he wouldn't stay there. "Promise me Adrien "_

"I promise mother..."

 _"Thank you" she smiled and kissed his forehead "I love you Adrien." she said softly and started to disappear_

"no mother wait." He called

" _I will always love you my son" she smiled_

* * *

Chat's eyes opened and he ripped the earrings out of his ears. Then looked around. He took off toward the hospital, praying that he wasn't dreaming and that Marinette was alive.

However though she was alive, she was in her head, trapped. couldn't scream for help, or run. She just kept seeing Adrien, passed out from lack of air.

Adrien landed at the hospital. He detransformed in the alley and the ran into the hospital and straight to the desk. "Excuse me is Marinette Dupin Cheng here?!"

The nurse nodded "she is in a coma but you are welcome to be with her"

"A-A coma?!" He collapsed against the counter. This was his fault.

The nurse nodded and ran to help him up "y-yes sir"

"P-please t-take me to her..."

She nodded and wrapped an arm around him. She then walked him to her room and opened the door "do you want to be alone?" she asked

"p-please..." he said and she nodded closing the door behind her leaving them alone. He slowly walked up to Marinette. "M-mari...I-I am s-so sorry..." he sobbed as he walked to her slowly. When he got to her, he put her earrings in her. "I-I am s-so sorry..." he kept saying. Now that she had her earrings on, though Tikki could help heal her a little. But yet she did not move. So Adrien gently took her hand and held it. "Marinette I...I'm so sorry that I failed you princess...I-I wasn't there for you when I-I should have been...and I-I'm so sorry about that..."

* * *

okay so i know that this chapter was short but i promise it gets better. couldnt have wrote this without my aamazing friend and awesome co writer, who Unfortunately doesnt have a link or any page to give her love to. enjoy peeps


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own miraculous or the characters. Wrote this with a good friend and amazingly talented writer

* * *

It would take Marinette a month to wake up again. Once during that month and the longest 3 minutes of Adrien's life...her heart stopped. the doctors shocked her and it started again but...she needed to be watched closely now.

Adrien never left her side no matter what. His father banned him from seeing her. He still came. They fought every day and Adrien had walked out of his father's life. But now if she didnt wake up he wasn't going to stay...no matter what he told his mother. "Marinette...I love you...I need you..." he would say every day and thatvdaybwas no different

As he said that her hand twitched and her eyes opened slowly "A-Adrien?"

Adrien's head shot up and saw her away. "M-Mari..." he said shaking a little. He didnt want this to be a dream again.

"A-Adrien what's going on" she said softly

He smiled but hesitated, then he decided to tell her. "Y-you were Akumatized..." he said softly

"I-I was?" she didn't remember anything from the fight. nothing.

"What do you remember Mari?" He asked hesitantly.

"N-nothing" she blushed "Adrien why are you here?"

Adrien sighed and looked at her. "Chat saved you...I've been staying here because...I...I really like you Marinette..."

"W-what? Y-you do?!" she asked her face blushing bright red "M-me?"

"Yes I do, and yes you..." he trailed off softly

"I what?" she asked nervously

"I just...wanted you to know that...I liked you..." he said a blush on his face. He was also worried about what she would think. After all a month ago she couldn't be near him.

"I-I like you too" she said softly with a smile "I-I have for a while now" she tried to sit up.

Adrien quickly stopped her from moving and shook his head. "No don't move." As he did, she put a hand to her head

"o-oh god" she groaned

"Hey its okay just don't move." He said. "Let me go tell the doctor your awake..."

she nodded and sighed "o-ok"

Adrien kissed her forehead and walked to find the doctor. She blushed and touched her forehead d-did he just KISS HER?!

Tikki flew around her and smiled. "Oh Marinette, I was so worried about you."

she sighed and held Tikki close "oh Tik, I'm sorry"

"How are you feeling?" She asked hugging her close. She wouldn't tell her that Chat was Adrien and Adrien knew she was Ladybug.

"My head hurts, and I'm a little confused but ok"

"That's good. What do you know about what happened?" She asked tentatively.

"I remember what Chloe did to my sketch book, but after that it goes dark"

"I see..." she said sadly.

"What's wrong Tik?" he asked

"Marinette...I...you almost...k-killed Chat..." she mumbled.

"W-what?" her face went pale and tears formed "N-no... please no" she begged

Tikki looked away. "H-he stopped you before...bu-" she was cut off but the door opening and she hid as Adrien walked in with the doctor.

"Well I'm glad to see your doing much better Miss Dupin-Cheng." The doctor said, but she had her face in her hands and she turned over curling into a ball.

Adrien saw it and walked over to her. "Mari?" He asked gently. She was sobbing into her hands shaking like crazy. Adrien sighed and looked at the doctor then he pulled her into his lap. "Shh...its okay."

"N-no its not" she cried

"What is it?" He asked softl

"I-I cant t-tell you"

"Okay well I'm here if you want to talk okay?" He said softly. She nodded and held onto him tight. She was a mess, but she didn't care.

The doctor smiled softly. "When she's ready we can talk."

Adrien nodded and sighed as he left. "Look there is something that you need to know...I know you're Ladybug."

She pulled back from him "W-what? you do? Is that why your here? because you pity me? What I did?"

"No that isn't why I'm here. I don't care that you're Ladybug. I never did. I have liked you as you for two years."

"How? How could you have liked me? I'm nothing. and your Adrien Agreste..." she turned away wiping her cheeks

"Because your sweet and gentle. You always help every one." He said softly.

"Like I helped Chat?" She mumbled

He froze and looked at her. "W-what do you mean?"

"I-I almost killed him" she cried softly "What else could I mean!?"

"Mari, I promise it wasn't you and he's okay. I swear."

"It doesn't matter that he's ok! What matters is that I HURT HIM! I ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

"Mari..." he sighed and held her close. "Look he doesn't blame you. He blames Hawk moth."

"I blame myself. I always will"

"Well he will always blame himself that he didn't protect his princess." He muttered but she heard him. And wondered how Adrien knew that Chat called her princess? did he talk to Chat?

"he... he couldn't have there was no way he could have known" she said softly "I dont blame him. I blame myself for that too"

Adrien looked at her sadly. "No he said that he should have been there and should have stopped the Akuma." And that's exactly how Adrien felt. He also planned to hurt Chloe when he could.

"B-But he did! I'm here aren't I?" she looked at him confused

"I mean he should have never let you get hurt in the first place."

"Stop it!" she snapped "Don't you dare talk about him that way. He had no idea what was going on! Even if he did. I'm proud of him! I'm proud that he stopped me. E-Even if I-I...h-hurt him. he still saved me, and that's all that matters. I'm sorry Adrien but you just can't talk about my partner like that"

Adrien sighed and shook his head. He was slightly proud that she thought about him like that, but he didnt want her to know he was Chat. "Okay I'm sorry. I was just telling you what he told me."

"Well neither of you are allowed to talk about him like that. He means everything to me. I-I mean...I like you Adrien, like _like,_ like, but Chat Noir still is important to me. I wish I could talk to him" she sighed "I-I bet he wouldn't want to though. I'm a monster"

"no you aren't." He sighed. "Anyway...I need to go take care of something. I'll be back later ...if you want me to come back..."

"I-I do...if that's ok with you" she said with a smile

"Of course Mari...I'll be back in a bit..." she nodded and hesitantly took his hand kissing it. He smiled and kissed her forehead then walked out of the room and to the bathroom. "Plagg claws out!" He called then transformed and leaped out to her room. "Well I heard my princess was finally awake." He said smiling.

She didn't care that her head hurt. When she saw him her eyes widened and she ran over to him "oh kitty"

"Hey princess, you should be resting. " he said a scooped her up. Then he laid her back on the bed.

She held him tight and didn't let go. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" she said softly. tears forming again

"Hey shh, it's okay, I'm okay." He said softly. He hated to see her cry.

"I hurt you" she cried softly "C-Chat I cant take that"

"Mariette, it wasn't you. When you came back to your senses, you stopped."

"how did you stop me?" she cried "I-I almost k..." she couldn't say it

"I...I don't know...just I came to, to you screaming for me to run..."

"how did you get the akuma... I don't know what I had on me that was akumatized but... w-what was it?"

"Marinette...there is something I need to tell you...w-when you...you took my miraculous..."

her face went pale and she felt like she was going to be sick "I-I did what?!"

he sighed and looked down. "I-I think the shock of who I really am...that shocked you...to fight him..."

"I-I saw you?" she looked scared

"Yes...but I don't know what happened after that." He said softly.

"H-how?... you saved me. how do you not remember?"

"I-I'm not sure..." he sighed

"I-I'm sure Alya knows what happened" she said softly biting her lip

"As far as I know she wasn't there...I mean it was like 3 in the morning..." he sighed. "We fought all night."

"T-that's ok..." she said softly "Chat how did I hurt you" she asked

"Y-You pinned me to the wall and well..." he tentatively touched his neck.

she backed away from him and into the corner "n-no..." she fell to the floor "no no no no "

"Hey no, don't its okay I promise." He said and pulled her into his arms.

she pushed him away "n-no! its not!" she sobbed

"Marinette it was no you!" He sighed. "It was Lady Fortune. She even said that she wasn't you."

she nodded "This is all my fault. everything she said was right about me. I'm a monster" she sobbed keeping her distance from him.

"No you aren't!" He said. "You are not a monster. I will not let you talk yourself down like this Marinette."

"Its not talking my self down if its true chat!"

"How is it true?!" He asked his temper rising.

She looked up at him tears all down his cheeks "if I wasn't a monster would I have tried to kill you!? would I have tried to strangle you!? take your miraculous!?"

"That was not you! That was Hawk moth and his akuma!" He shouted. "I'm not going to stay and listen to you talk yourself down! I cake because I wanted to see of you were alright." He said "ill leave now." He added then left out of the room his temper high.

She knew it... he hated her. and always would. he didn't want to be there with him. he probably already knew who she was. he probably hated that she was ladybug.

* * *

okay so i know that was much but i promise it gets better. couldnt have wrote this without my aamazing friend and awesome co writer, who Unfortunately doesnt have a link or any page to give her love to. enjoy peeps


End file.
